


The Ringing Of Bells

by GeansDoseNotSleep



Series: Tales Of A Once And Future Place [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeansDoseNotSleep/pseuds/GeansDoseNotSleep
Summary: Unfortunately there's a wedding
Relationships: Merlin/Nimue/Gorlois
Series: Tales Of A Once And Future Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086485
Kudos: 1





	The Ringing Of Bells

Why was he even here? He hated it, why were they invited? He could feel the rage bubbling up inside him, as well in his companion. Nimue’s hand clenched in his; was this some cruel prank, was this her way of telling them that they had lost their lover, or was it just gloating?   
”We should leave.” Merlin turn his gaze from the ceremony to the fae,  
”What?”  
”I said we should leave Ambrose, don’t act like you didn’t hear me what I just said.” She said quite agitated, he could feel the rage and sorrow radiating of off her.   
”We both know that we can’t just leave, albi.”   
”Don’t care, we are not wanted.” Her voice was nothing but a whisper, he knew how much pain this broth her, to the both of them. He hated feeling like this, this feeling of helplessness, in his long life all most nothing could compare itself the heartache he was feeling. Why was there no prophecies of this happening so he could avoid it, no visions telling him to look out? Was this fate’s way of having of laughing at its unwilling puppet’s expense. Why had Gorlois invited them? Did he not realize the heartache this gave them, there his was standing that damned alter, his back turned towards them. Nimue was right, God how he knew that leaving was the best plan of action but it felt wrong. Wrong to leave Gorlois; left in a loveless marriage he did not want but had to respect he’s late father, but even so the far and sorcerer hand in hand-turned their backs to the wedding leaving the chapel. Unaware of the sorrowful gaze following their departure.


End file.
